Found Canada
by Sora Moto
Summary: Sequel to Lost Canada. Just a series of one-shots portraying Matthew's life after being found. There are five in all. I hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all glad to see you're checking out this new story. A heads up to anyone who hasn't read Lost Canada, the beginning of this story will make more sense if you go and read it. Also a note for the readers anything written in italics, this will be anything spoken by Matthew or when Alfred is speaking to Matthew is intended to be a root native American language. I know its a bit of a cop out but I can't find a translator and there is a lot of dialogue in that language that the story needs so uh, yeah. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After making sure that the child was fed and healthy Alfred went and told him how they had two names.

"_I have a second name? What is it?_"

"_It's... _Matthew, Matthew Williams."

"_And what's your other name?_"

"_It's_ Alfred F. Jones."

Matthew nods in acceptance, the multiple names was confusing to him but he trusted this older person who said he was his brother.

"_Alright, why don't you go ahead and rest up. I should probably clean this place up a little since we may need to be here for a few days._" Alfred is already rolling up his sleeves to get to work when he notices Matthew just staring at him. "_What is it little guy?_"

"_Where?_"

"_Oh._" It dawns on him that Matthew doesn't know this house at all so he needs to show him where to stay while he cleans. "_Hmm well why don't I show you your room first then. I probably need to knock dust out of the bed anyway._" Quickly he scoops up the little child and is carrying him upstairs to the master bedroom, Kumajirou following behind them. When they get there Alfred opens the door and peeks in, just as he thought, just as dusty as the rest of the place. He could even almost see the dust on the bedspread. Setting his brother down he carefully folds up the top layer on it and goes over to the window. Opening it he holds the blanket out the window and gives it a few good shakes. Once satisfied that it is dust free he sets it back on the bed before grabbing the pillows and doing the same with them. The bed now thoroughly dusted Alfred remakes it and picks Matthew up to tuck him into the bed. Kumajirou hops up next to his master and curls up.

"_Alright, you rest up and once I finish cleaning downstairs we'll go shopping for clothes and some toys for you, ok?_"

"_Alright brother._"

Matthew falls asleep quickly and Alfred gets to work. It takes him several hours to clean the house. He starts in the kitchen, tossing out the rotten contents of the fridge and cabinets before scrubbing and mopping the rest of it. Satisfied he moves onto the next room and dusts and vacuums. He continues like this until the whole downstairs is dust free. Satisfied with how the main living space of the house looks he heads upstairs to get Matthew up. First thing he'll need to do is get his brother some clothes.

"Mattie?" He peeks into the room he had left his brother in to find him curled up with Kumajirou and sleeping soundly. The sight causes Alfred to pause and smile softly. His brother was so sweet and innocent like this and trusting enough not to be frightened of him or really anything so far. That thought led to a frown forming on Alfred's face. What if one of the other nations saw how vulnerable Matthew was like this and decided to try an take him and control him. It wasn't unheard of for nations to do that to one another, that was in fact how many wars started or colonies were formed. He couldn't let the others know about Matthew, at least not until he was older looking. That now being decided he would need to inform Matthew's government and his own of this development and he let out a sigh realizing he wouldn't be the one to actually raise Matthew. His government would probably find a nanny or someone to look after him. At least he would be able to visit. Still he could get things started by getting the boy clothes and some toys to get him started with.

"Alright kiddo, time to get up. We need to get you some better clothes and some toys." Smiling Alfred hurries over to the bed and scoops the small boy out of the covers to give him a playful raspberry. Matthew awakens, squealing, at the play-fullness of his brother. "_We are going to get you some new clothes and some toys to play with, then we can grab some food on our way back home. Sound good?_"

"_New clothes?_" Matthew still sounds sleepy despite the energy with which he woke up. He lays his head on Alfred's shoulder and Alfred just smiles before the two head out to get what Matthew will need.

When they arrive at the store Alfred takes Matthew right to the section with clothes for infants and toddlers and draws looks from several of the young women working there. Matthew is clinging tightly to Alfred, not liking being surrounded by so many people.

"Oh, would you look at that."

"He's so adorable."

"Do you think he's single?"

Alfred heard a few of the comments and that last one caught his attention and had him smiling sheepishly while trying to act as if he hadn't heard what was said. He was able to gather that those around him thought he was there with his son. Alfred managed to find a few outfits that seemed to fit Matthew and went to check out.

"Is this all you need sir?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The girl checking out his purchases smiles at him.

"So where's his mother, I'm surprised she didn't come with you to get these."

Alfred smiles lightly at the girl. "No clue, our mom skipped out on us so its just me and my little bro here." He knew it wasn't entirely the truth but how do you explain to someone that you never had a mom. Better to just make them think you'd been abandoned by a wayward parent.

"Oh, that is so terrible. Poor little guy must miss his mommy terribly. You're a wonderful big brother for taking such good care of him."

Alfred gives a sheepish smirk before paying for the clothes and making his way out of the store. He hadn't been expecting all the flirting to come from carrying around his brother like this. Not like it mattered, he wasn't going to get into anything with any humans.

Their next stop was the toy store, because Alfred just knew Matthew would want some toys to keep him occupied, regardless of how things turned out. As Alfred was getting Matthew out of the car he heard a throat clear behind him and turned to look over his shoulder at a mother with two young children, one appearing 5, the other 7.

"Young man I hope that you're planning to get a child's seat installed in your back seat while you're here. Its dangerous for your little one not to have one."

Alfred blinks at her in confusion.

"A child's seat?"

The woman frowns, "Yes. It is a seat specially designed for small children like your son there. I'm surprised his mother even let you take him out without having one."

"Uh, well, sorry I didn't know. I only just got custody of my little brother this morning. He doesn't even have any proper clothes so, I guess thanks for letting me know about the child's seat thing. I'll be sure to get one while we're here."

The woman seems a bit shocked at his response but nods and says 'you're welcome' before leading her children into the store. Alfred meanwhile lets out a sigh. He hadn't thought about things like that. And now that he did he realized Matthew's own bed may be a tad dangerous for him as small as he was. Even if he had Kumajirou there to keep him from rolling around too much he could still tumble out of bed or have trouble getting into the bed. Another thing to add to the list. Fortunately most of those things they should be able to get at this store. It was a toy store but it also had more than just toys.

Gathering Matthew into his arms he heads in and grabs a cart, setting Matthew into the seat built into it and leading him around the store. They managed to find the appropriate child's seat for Alfred's car. They also found Matthew a few trucks and some action figures that he seemed to rather enjoy. Alfred found a set of toy soldiers that brought back fond memories of his childhood with Arthur and set them in the cart along with a globe puzzle and some simple children's books. He knew he would need to teach Matthew English or someone would, since Alfred was fairly certain that Harper would assign someone to teach Matthew everything he needed to know. After going through the whole store Alfred was surprised to find they did not have beds, which meant making one last stop before heading home. That determined he made his way to check out and paid for everything before taking them to the car and installing the car seat. Once that was done he buckled Matthew into it and handed him one of the toys they had gotten him before loading the rest into the back seat and getting in himself.

Letting out a sigh Alfred looks over to his brother, now dressed in a little jean short jumper with a red striped shirt, toddler sneakers in red on his feet and playing with the action figure for some random cartoon character. He seemed rather happy and Alfred couldn't help the smile that formed when wide violet eyes turned to him with a smile.

"_Where are we going next brother?_"

"_We are going to get you a bed more suited to your size so you won't need help getting in and out of it on your own._"

"_Ok._"

Once the two had made it to a furniture store Alfred let Matthew have nearly free reign to find a bed he liked. There were a few times he had to tell his brother the bed he'd chosen was too big for him or point out something wrong with one. Eventually though Matthew settled on a nice wooden frame bed set low to the ground with a slight lip to it to prevent Matthew from rolling out. It was a little large for just the little nation but Alfred figured Kumajirou would be taking up some of the space. They bought the bed and arranged to have it and a mattress delivered the next day. That would give Alfred time to take Matthew's king sized bed and put it into storage until he was big enough to use it.

Their last stop was the grocery store, where Alfred bought plenty of good food for himself and his brother. He also stocked up on maple syrup knowing Matthew would love the stuff. When the shopping was done they headed home and Alfred quickly made up a small snack for Matthew before heading to his brother's study to call the Canadian Prime minister with the news of what had happened. It was the one thing he was looking forward to the least.

"Hello. This is Alfred Jones. I'd like to speak with Harper."

"Harper. Yes, thank you for your condolences. I'd be more than willing to help with things, but before you go and ask me to take his place. I have some news you may find strange but helpful. I found, not his replacement but I don't know. It's Matthew but he's just a baby. It's like he was reborn or something."

"He only seems to speak our native languages, like when we first came to exist. Not really it's something like a root native language. Uh, well I sort of thought you, no I don't mind. So you want me to take him in and raise him until he is old enough to take his duties as a nation back. How long do you expect that to take? I don't mind doing it, its just I thought you wouldn't want someone more or less having control over him like that. Of course I wouldn't hurt him he's my brother. I was going to wait until he was older, er looking at least, before letting the others know he was back. So when I have him go to meetings and tell the others about him is when I'll stop filling in for him then. I understand, it's a good idea. I'll take good care of him Harper, so don't fret. Bye then."

Alfred hung up the phone. Harper was now one of his most favorite people of all time. He had been concerned about many of the same things Alfred was but he also seemed to realize that it was best for Matthew to be raised by another nation rather than a human. Until Matthew was old enough to tell the world he was back Alfred would fill in for him at world meetings and in nation duties for the Canadian government. Now it was just a matter of waiting for Matthew to grow up and be ready.

It didn't take Alfred long to realize he was going to be spending a lot of time traveling between Matthew's house and his own on business and he figured he'd be taking Matthew with him so he called the furniture store to order a duplicate of the bed they had gotten Matthew and have it shipped to his home in DC. Even if they would be traveling chances were it would be months spent in each home before they had to go back to the other. Which meant they would essentially need duplicates of everything. Alfred also called his own boss and explained the situation to him. He seemed rather understanding of the situation and agreed that whatever Alfred needed he only had to ask for.

It took Alfred a few weeks to get everything worked out, time in which the two brothers spent at Matthew's house. When things had been sorted Alfred was reminded they had a world meeting happening and he would need to figure out what to do with Matthew. He couldn't leave him with a human babysitter for so long, Matthew didn't speak enough, if any, English so he wouldn't be able to communicate with the person at all. Which meant he'd have to take him to the meeting. He figured with Kumajirou to keep him company he could leave Matthew in his hotel room for the duration of the meeting. He'd just have to do his best to make the meetings as quick as possible in order to leave his brother alone for the least amount of time.

The two arrived at the hotel early and Alfred got them checked in. He had brought along some of the toys he had bought Matthew as well as some snack items so Matthew would be able to snack on something while Alfred was in the meetings. That first night in the hotel Alfred went over his presentation while Matthew played on the floor beside him. When Matthew began to doze off Alfred set down his work and picked the sleepy child up.

"_Alright sleepyhead, time for bed._"

"_Mmm, alright. Are you going to bed too brother?_"

Alfred thought for a moment before smiling at his brother. "_Sure, why not?_"

He tucked Matthew in and then got himself ready for bed before curling up beside Matthew, wrapping him in a safe embrace as the two brothers dozed off.

The next morning Alfred groggily forced himself from the bed and made himself get ready for the meeting.

"_Brother? Where are you going?_"

"_I have a meeting I have to go to. Don't worry I won't be gone long. Just stay in the room and play with your toys. _Kumajirou_ will stay with you and keep you company._"

Matthew seemed to pout slightly hearing this but Alfred just chuckled and bent over to tousle his hair playfully.

"_I promise I won't be long. Just behave and I'll be sure to order you some pancakes for dinner ok?_"

"_Ok._"

Alfred smiled and straightened before heading out the door while ordering Kumajirou to keep Matthew safe. He then quickly made his way down to the meeting and took his seat. He was almost late though due to wanting to leave Matthew alone for as little as possible. His tardiness was seen as normal however by the other nations.

Once the meeting began however many of the nations began darting quick glances at the serious and actually quiet American. When it came his turn to talk they starred for a moment after he finished when he had simply gone through his speech with all seriousness and made not a single silly or sarcastic comment. Not long after that some of the nations began to quarrel, as was how these meetings usually went. Only this time, instead of joining in the fray America stood up and called the rest to order, shocking Germany who was preparing to do the same. Due to America's seriousness in the meeting the whole thing actually went rather smoothly and ended early. Happily Alfred began packing up his notes before heading to the door. He was stopped by England though and frowned slightly at the delay.

"Who are you and what have you done with America?"

Alfred took the time to blink at Arthur for thinking something was wrong with him, then frowned when he saw the serious set of his jaw.

"Aww, come on Iggy, can't I be serious and focused for once?"

"There is nothing wrong with how you were acting, but that is not how you act. You never behave yourself, especially during meetings."

"Yeah, well today I just wanted to get this whole thing over with. So if you'll excuse me I need to get going."

Alfred pushed past Arthur and was quickly making his way up to his room in the hotel, he knew Arthur was following him and worried his lip thinking of some way to get rid of the other nation. When they reached his door he turned on his heel and looked down at the shorter nation.

"Arthur, is there a reason you are following me? I haven't done anything. I even behaved for the meeting."

Arthur seems to scowl, but looks to be struggling with a reason for following the blue-eyed nation to his hotel room. Just as he opened his mouth to say something both nations heard a soft thump come from the room behind Alfred followed by soft cries and sobs. Arthur watches as Alfred's eyes widen and he seems to curse before turning abruptly and opening his room's door. Alfred bolts into the room, not caring that the door is still open and Arthur is following him in, his only focus the small blonde child that looks to have fallen off the bed. Alfred was holding the child, cradling it to him and shushing it as it cried into his shoulder. Eventually the sobs ceased and Alfred turns to see Arthur staring at him in shock.

"Please close the door Arthur. I don't want anyone else seeing him. Please."

Arthur numbly closes the door before turning back to Alfred for an explanation.

"It's Matthew."

"Matthew's dead Alfred..."

"I know, but Kumajirou found his, his replacement or something."

"Then why aren't you telling the others?"

"Because look at him. Do you know how many of them would try and hurt him or take advantage of him like this? I'll tell them when he's older, but for now I just can't. The Canadian government agrees with me and has asked me to take care of him until he is old enough to get back into his duties."

Arthur is silent for a moment. "You can't just leave him alone in your hotel room during meetings though. What if he hurt himself again?"

"He has Kumajirou up here with him."

"A bear. Oh, that's wonderful, what can a bear the same size as him do? You need someone to watch him. I'm surprised you brought him with you at all. Couldn't you find a babysitter?"

"I could have but there is a slight problem..."

"A problem?"

"Yeah, Mattie doesn't speak English, yet, he only speaks our native language and I'm currently the only person that can understand him. I couldn't leave him with a babysitter because if something were to happen I'd be the only one that could understand what he said."

"Ah, I see... That is a problem."

The two nations stand across the room from one another in silence for a moment before Arthur breaks it.

"Still you need an adult to look after him while you're in meetings. I would do it but nearly every meeting you go to I am also required at. What we need is someone we can trust who doesn't have to go to any meetings."

In the silence between them you could hear the gears turning in Alfred's head as he processed this. Then suddenly he had an idea.

"I know who we can get. He's someone we can trust and he doesn't go to any meetings at all, even though he always comes to these things."

"Who?"

"Gilbert. He's really good with kids. He raised his brother remember?"

"Prussia? Are you insane, you can't entrust Matthew to that drunkard ex-nation."

"He's not that bad. He helped me out with training in the past and he did raise Germany."

Arthur looked like he wanted to protest but that last bit of information wasn't something easily argued against.

"Alright. I'll agree to it, but only because I doubt anything I say will have any weight in your decision."

"Great." Alfred nearly shoves the now sleeping Matthew into Arthur's arms. "I'm going to go get him so I can explain the situation to him. Could you stay and watch Mattie for me while I'm gone? Thanks. Be back soon."

And with that Alfred was out the door and searching for the former Kingdom of Prussia.

It didn't take Alfred long to find Gilbert. The man was, as usual, making a big fuss around his brother and Italy with France and Spain standing nearby to egg him on. When Alfred got to the area where they were all standing around he drew their attention to himself.

"Yo, Prussia. How you been doing lately?"

"Hey America! Nice to see you. I heard you were actually serious during today's meeting is that true?"

"Heh, yeah, well. Things have been a bit rough with me having to take over for Canada, but I'm dealing."

The air around the group grew rather solemn at Alfred's admission and France gently set a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I am very sorry for your loss Amerique. 'E did not deserve what fate delivered 'im."

"Yeah, I know but I doubt he'd want us all to be crying over him and stuff. He'd want us to remember him. Uh anyway, Prussia I was wondering if we could talk about something in private."

"Huh, yeah, sure." Gilbert waved bye to the others as he followed Alfred back up to his room, not saying anything about what he wanted to discuss having drawn the conclusion that he may be asking for help with all the paperwork running two nations may require. Normally Gilbert wouldn't volunteer for extra work but Matthew had been his friend and Gilbert knew Alfred had to be missing him greatly. So he wouldn't mind helping the kid out with the extra work.

Alfred stopped outside his hotel room and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before turning to Gilbert. "Hey Gilbert, even if you don't decide to help me out with this, please don't tell anyone. Especially not the other nations. I don't want this to cause any problems.'

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. Everyone needs help occasionally. Even the great 'Hero'."

Alfred smirks slightly at Gilbert's joking and opens the door to his room.

"I'm back Arthur and I brought Gilbert with me."

"_Brother._"

There was an 'oof' and a thud followed by pounding feet before a small blonde child was latching himself to Alfred's legs and looking up at him with wide violet eyes.

"_Where did you go? I was scared and the big man over there has scary eyebrows._"

Alfred has to fight to hold in a chuckle at how Matthew referred to Arthur. "_Its ok _Matthew _I'm back now. And you shouldn't be so rude to _Arthur _He was looking after you while I got another friend who will keep you safe while I'm busy with meetings._"

Alfred looked back at Gilbert to find him staring slack jawed at Matthew. Then looked back to see Arthur rubbing his gut where it seems Matthew had hit him in a move to escape him.

"You ok Arthur?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy. Not like the little bloke kicked me in the gut, no not at all."

Alfred winced hearing that. "Sorry. I guess I should have woken him up before I left so he'd know who you were."

"America?"

Alfred turns back to Gilbert and sees him swaying slightly. Concerned that he may faint Alfred quickly grabs his elbow and guides him to sit on the bed before scooping Matthew up and resting him on his hip.

"I know what you want to ask and yeah, this is Matthew. Canada got reborn. I need help looking after him during meetings. And as you may have noticed he doesn't really speak English very well so I can't just get a human babysitter. I was hoping I could get you to watch him while we have meetings and keep the others from finding out about him till he's older."

They are interrupted by Matthew pulling on Alfred's shirt to get his attention.

"_Brother, stop talking like that I can't understand you or the other two at all._" He pouts as he says this and Alfred can't help but to smile just a little at the expression.

"_I'm sorry _Matthew_, big brother will try to keep it short. I just have to explain some things to _Gilbert _here so he can keep you company while I'm in meetings. He may not speak the same tongue but at least he won't let you fall off the bed anymore._"

"_Ok, I guess that's ok. But put me down so I can play with _Kumajirou_._"

"_Sure thing._"

Alfred set Matthew down and the tot runs off to find Kumajirou on the other side of the bed. The two begin to play as the adults look on.

"Damn. He really doesn't speak English does he?"

"Not a word of it. Which I realize will be a problem but I just need you to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Kumajirou can somewhat act as a translator between the two of you for simple things, but that's why I couldn't have a human babysitter. They'd freak over a talking bear."

Gilbert sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "So I just have to keep an eye on him during meetings then?"

"Pretty much."

"You know if you get busy you can feel free to call me up to help out with him anytime. Even if it isn't during a meeting. It's got to get really busy taking care of two nations instead of just your own."

Alfred blinks and turns to Gilbert. "Thanks man. I'm sure I'll be taking you up on that offer."

The two work out a few details, with Alfred offering some form of repayment to Gilbert even though he said he didn't really need anything. He still accepted the offer of free drinks for every day he babysits. Arthur throws in his own offer of help, which is readily accepted, before both Gilbert and Arthur take their leave. Alfred calls room service for dinner and makes sure they bring up pancakes for Matthew who is ecstatic for the treat. Alfred also explains to Matthew how Gilbert is going to be staying with him the next day while he is away for the meeting. Matthew doesn't seem exactly happy about it but Alfred tells him to behave and when they got home he'd get Matthew a surprise. Excited for the surprise Matthew agrees to behave for Gilbert.

The next morning Gilbert shows up like he promised and takes over watching the tiny nation. Right after Alfred leaves the two just stare at one another before Matthew speaks.

"_Why is your hair so white and your eyes so red? Are you an old man or a demon?_" He goes on asking more questions and Gilbert just watches him curiously trying to figure out what he's going on about.

"Hey slow down kid. I don't understand a word you're saying."

Matthew stops talking and pouts, finally realizing the other didn't understand a word he said. After a moment of awkward silence Matthew relaxes his pout and pats the seat beside him on the bed. Gilbert realizes he is being invited to sit down and does so turning to Matthew. Matthew meanwhile stands up where he was sitting on the bed and moves to stand closer to Gilbert his hands reaching out to examine the white hair on the other's head. Gilbert realizes what the toddler is doing and smiles slightly as he ducks his head so Matthew can have better access.

"Hair." Gilbert points to his hair when he says the word.

"Haer?"

"Hair."

"Hair." Gilbert gives Matthew a big smile when he gets the word right and Matthew bounces slightly and claps his hands. With a new game to play the two spend the next several hours with Matthew pointing at things and Gilbert saying what it is in English. Matthew then repeats the word until he says it right and then finds another object to point to. By the time Alfred returns from that day's meeting Gilbert and Matthew have curled up together on the bed, tired from their game. Kumajirou is wrapped around Matthew like a giant teddy bear while Gilbert is sprawled out over the bed. Matthew too is sprawled out with his head and a shoulder pillowed by Gilbert's stomach, one arm wrapped around Kumajirou. Alfred couldn't help but smile at the scene and quickly snapped a picture of it for his phone. Even if he was never going to show it to anyone it was a perfectly cute picture and he couldn't help but want it for his own sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all liked this and find it as cute as I do. Sorry if you guys were expecting me to continue with the crossover aspect that was in the prequel but I can't really see that branch of the story having much to tell beyond what's been told. Anyway please review.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about four years since Alfred had found Matthew, or rather since Matthew had been dragged in by Kumajirou. Matthew now looked six and his English was much better than it had been. This was in part due to the fact that he and Gilbert's favorite game was 'name that object'. Needless to say Gilbert had been learning the root native language and Matthew had been learning both English and German. Gilbert also had begun making a habit of coming over to simply spend time with the North American brothers over the past four years and would watch Matthew whenever Alfred had business to take care of for either of the nations he was helping to run. Now that Matthew was a little older the Canadian government wanted him to get some kind of education, and taking into account the fact he has been growing at a normal human rate the Canadian government informed Alfred that he would need to find a school in America to send Matthew to. Alfred had been more surprised they wanted him going to an American school than anything else but had agreed to it. It didn't take long for him to find a school that met his standards and sign Matthew up for classes.

It was Matthew's first day and Alfred was dropping his brother off at the school he had chosen. It was a public school, Alfred figured it would be better than sending him to a private school full of rich brats that thought money made them better. Matthew was clinging to his side as they walked into the building and followed a few other new students to the classroom.

"Let's see, you've got Mrs. Wagner for your teacher Mattie."

Matthew yanked on Alfred's pant leg, pouting up at him.

"Don't wanna go."

Sighing Alfred kneels down beside his brother outside the classroom.

"Come on Mattie you gotta go to school. You can make friends here. They'll even be your own age."

"Don't wanna. Wanna stay with Brother and Gilbert. Don't wanna make other friends."

Alfred sets a hand on his brother's head at his stubbornness. He knew he should have tried harder to get Matthew to play with other kids more but between his job and what they are it was hard finding kids for Matthew to play with. Add to that the fact he only recently learned enough English to communicate easily and it just wouldn't have made much difference.

"Look. Behave, try to make friends and do what the teacher tells you and I'll take you out for dinner at IHOP and you can have pancakes and maple syrup and all the ice cream you can handle, deal?"

Matthew pouts but seems to be contemplating the deal before nodding and holding out his hand to shake on it. "Deal."

Alfred smiles and takes the hand before pulling his brother in for a noogie. "Alright, now behave ok. I want a full report on what you do today, got it?"

"Alright Brother."

With that he runs off into the classroom to try and make friends with the other kids. It was then that Alfred noticed the teacher standing beside the door smiling at him. He smiles nervously at her and rubs the back of his head.

"Eheh. I guess I kinda spoil him."

She shakes her head. "There isn't really anything wrong with it, just be careful that you don't spoil him too much or he won't be able to make many friends." She holds out her hand. "I'm Mrs. Wagner by the way."

Alfred takes the offered hand and shakes it. "Alfred Jones. Matthew's my little brother."

"Ah, I see. Usually its parents that drop off their children on the first day."

"Ah, well I'm Matt's legal guardian, so it's kind of the same thing. Our parents are kind of gone..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It must be difficult raising your little brother, but you seem to be doing a good job so far."

"Yeah, well I have had help. Got a couple of friends that help me keep an eye on him when I have work. They may come and pick him up or drop him off occasionally when work gets busy. I already informed the school so there won't be trouble there."

"Ah, I understand. Its nice to know you are being responsible about taking care of him. I had best be getting back to the class. It was nice to meet you Mr. Jones."

The teacher turns and heads back into the classroom and Alfred sighs in relief. He had been worried that the teacher would think he wasn't capable of taking care of his brother. It seemed people just assumed one way or another whether you were a good parent based solely on age and relationship. Him being a single guy raising his little brother, and most people assumed he was barely out of high school or college, made a lot of people think he wasn't capable of taking care of Matthew properly. As long as Matthew was happy though it didn't really matter to him what others thought.

After Matthew had run into the classroom he had looked around and spotted some of the other children tossing a ball between them. Remembering his brother wanting him make friends with the other children he walked over to them and got their attention.

"I play too?"

"Huh?" The other kids stopped playing to look at the new arrival, who was smiling sheepishly at them.

"What was that?"

"Does he want to play with us too?"

"He talks funny."

One of the boys steps forward and frowns at Matthew. "No we don't want to play with a baby like you. Go away."

The boy turned his back on Matthew and went back to playing with the other kids, ignoring Matthew. Matthew meanwhile looked about ready to cry. He wasn't a baby and he didn't talk funny. He just didn't speak English very well. Rejected from playing with the ball with the others Matthew goes over to the corner where the toys were stored and looks up at the playhouse/treehouse built into the corner. He looks around and doesn't see anyone else around and climbs up into the attic space of the house. Once up amongst the fake branches of his tree-like getaway Matthew looks around and spots a teddy bear in the corner. He crawls over to it and pick it up to cuddle with, reminded of Kumajirou in doing so.

"Hey you ok?"

Matthew started at the question and glanced over at the hatch for the ladder where a girl with brown hair was poking her head up through. Matthew didn't answer though which caused the girl to frown and climb the rest of the way up and in.

"Did those jerks make you sad? You shouldn't worry about them, they aren't worth getting sad over." The girl turned her steely blue eyes on him and smiled. "But don't worry I'll play with you, so don't be sad."

Matthew relaxed a bit as the girl said she would play with him and Matthew nods.

"Ok, I won't be sad. I'm Matthew." He holds his hand out to her to shake hands as he had seen his brother do to others when meeting them for the first time.

Smiling cheerfully the girl took his hand in hers and shook it. "I'm Christine."

After that the two got along very well. Matthew told her about his brother and Gilbert and even about Arthur, who came over from time to time to help his brother out with work. Christine took it all in and told Matthew about her own family. When the teacher called for everyone to gather at the front of the class to begin their lessons Matthew was pulled over to a seat next to Christine. At one point the teacher called on Matthew to share something about himself with the class. Matthew nearly broke down into tears when everyone started laughing at him for not being able to speak properly. Christine, though, had jumped to his rescue and told them all that just because he didn't talk like the rest of them didn't mean he was stupid. She had turned a smile to Matthew then and asked him to tell them about the language he had told her about that he did actually speak well. Drawing courage from his friend he spoke a few sentences in his native language before sitting down again.

The rest of the day went much the same with Matthew struggling to speak proper English and Christine helping him with it and keeping away anyone that may bully him. At the end of the day Matthew waited on the steps of the school with his new friend while they both waited for their respective guardians. It didn't take long for Christine's mother to show up and for Christine to introduce her new friend. Just as Christine's mother was turning to take her to their car the teacher came out and headed for Matthew. Matthew turned to her with confusion when he saw her expression.

"Matthew. I'm sorry, it seems your brother's gotten caught up with work and can't get away. He says someone will be by to pick you up in an hour."

Matthew looked down sadly but nodded and took the teacher's outstretched hand.

"Come on, you can wait in the classroom."

"Ok."

As Matthew was going inside Christine was pulling on her mother's arm to stop them from walking away.

"Mommy, can we stay too and keep Matthew company? Please mommy?"

Matthew and the teacher both stop and Matthew looks back hopefully at his friend, not wanting to not have anyone to play with. Christine's mother and the teacher exchange glances before responding.

"Of course we can dear."

"Yay!" Christine lets go of her mother's hand and runs over to hug Matthew tightly and happily. "Come on Matthew lets go play."

The two children ran off and back to the classroom leaving the adults behind.

It was about an hour later when a man in a black suit with sunglasses appeared at the classroom door asking for Matthew. Matthew ran up to him smiling and hugged his legs.

"Mr. Mercer!"

"Hello there Matthew. Your brother got tied up with work and asked me to take you home, I hope you don't mind."

Matthew shook his head and smiled up at the man in the suit. "I no mind. Oh, this friend Christine." He motions over to Christine and Mr. Mercer smiles at her and then at her mother and the teacher.

"Thank you for keeping him company while I made it over here."

"Its no problem, he's been a pleasure to look after."

A few more moments of small talk and they all go their separate ways with Matthew getting tucked into a sleek black car before the two drove off. When they made it to Alfred's house Mr. Mercer helped Matthew out of the car and led him inside to wait for Alfred to get done with his work.

When Alfred finally made it home he was exhausted and wearily set his things down in the foyer before heading for the kitchen where he could hear the secret service agent and Matthew chatting and making or eating dinner.

"Hey, I'm home. Thanks for getting him Mercer."

"Not a problem Mr. Jones, he's a sweet kid and I really don't mind looking after him for you, I know how demanding your job can get."

Alfred smiles at the him and sees him out before settling down to eat what had been set aside for him. As soon as he did Matthew regaled him with tales of his day and all about Christine. Alfred smiled and listened along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fluffy filler but it's too cute to pass this up.

I'm glad so many of you like this so far. I hope you all will check out my other stories as well. As always please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Years pass and Matthew begins to see the fairies that follow Arthur around. He doesn't say anything since Alfred doesn't seem to see them and neither does Gilbert, so he keeps it to himself. Though one night after he is put to bed he wakes up to a nightmare. Instead of screaming and running or calling for help he curls into a tight little ball and hides under his covers and pillows, hands over his head and whimpering. One of the fairies, a petite blonde with long wavy hair held in pigtails and violet eyes, drifts down close to him and wriggles her way under the covers to illuminate Matthew's hiding place. When Matthew takes notice of her he stops whimpering and she smiles at him.

"There now you're safe." She reaches out and pats him on the head softly, as a mother would her child. The fairy continues to talk to him, answering questions he asks and telling him her name.

"Madeline is a pretty name."

She smiles and flits about in the small space. As Matthew begins to fight sleep she encourages him to lay down and relax. Eventually he does and comes out from under the covers. He is still scared though and asks Madeline to tell him a story. Smiling kindly she settles down onto his pillow and begins to tell him of a fairy named TinkerBell and the human boy she taught to fly. at the end of the story, and just before Matthew fell asleep, he drowsily asked if Madeline could ever teach him to fly. She hums and says she could try. By the next morning Matthew has forgotten his request but not his new fairy friend.

Matthew also continues to go to school like any other human child. He stays friends with Christine and they make a few other friends, though he keeps Madeline and the other fairies a secret. With his friends Matthew is able to improve his English and soon he is speaking it fluently. However this does not prevent the bullies from tormenting poor Matthew, but his friends are always there to defend him.

When Matthew reached the summer of his fifth grade year he begged his brother to take him with him to the world meeting. During the school year they had started studying Social Studies and Current Events. Matthew had been fascinated by these subjects and he was even more intrigued knowing his big brother was involved in them. So he wanted to go with his brother to see how much fun he had when he went to them, meeting all sorts of interesting people and all.

"No Mattie, you're too young to go."

"But Al." Matthew's voice picked up a whiny tone to it. "I really want to go though. You keep telling me I'm like you, so why can't I go. Arthur goes to these meetings and Gilbert used to go too."

"Wait how do you know Gilbert used to go...? Oh, nevermind. Listen its too dangerous, you can't go."

Matthew pouts and the two stare at each other for a while before Alfred sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Fine, you can come. But there are some rules you need to follow."

Matthew smiles and nods, waiting for Alfred to continue.

"Rule one: Don't be alone with anyone but Arthur, Gilbert and myself. Rule two: These meetings are like school, so take notes on what is said and raise your hand if you have a question or comment. Rule three: If I tell you to do something you listen. Understand?"

Nodding Matthew responds, "Yeah." He gives his brother a tight hug while smiling broadly.

With that decided Alfred takes Matthew out to find him a suit to wear and they easily find a few in his size. Alfred also gets Matthew a small briefcase to hold a notepad, pencil and pen. Those readied Alfred helped Matthew pack to go to the World Conference. He also called Gilbert and Arthur and told them about the change in plans and asked Gilbert to ask his brother if he could sit in on the meeting to help keep and eye on Matthew.

"I'll try, but I don't think he'll let me."

"Trying is good enough."

After talking with them Alfred called the Canadian Prime Minister to inform him.

"Do you really think he's ready?"

"No, but he does, so does it really matter?"

Silence is his answer.

"Look I'll still be there as his assistant." Here Alfred has to chuckle a bit, "When I told him I had a presentation I was going to be giving for him he got all huffy and demanded that he present it himself."

"Will he be making the presentation himself?"

"I figured it wouldn't hurt anything to let him, and I'll be right there if he needs any help."

"Alright, I suppose you have everything under control then. at some point this summer though I'd like you to bring him by Ottawa so he and I can chat and I can see how he's doing."

"Don't worry. I'll bring him by."

With all of that worked out Alfred got the last few things taken care of before bundling MAtthew into the car and heading for the airport so they could catch a plane to the Peace Palace where all world conferences were held. Matthew did well on the plane and was bouncing happily as they walked to their hotel near the building the meeting was held in.

While they were settling in Gilbert and Arthur came by the room to welcome Matthew to the meeting.

"Hey there little buddy. You enjoying yourself so far?"

Matthew giggles as Gilbert lifts him up onto his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. "Of course I am, Gil. This place is almost as awesome as you!"

"Keseses. That's why you're awesome Vogelchen." He swings Matthew around and sets him down.

"Alfred are you sure about this?"

"Everyone is asking me that. I'm sure he'll be fine, He wants to make his presentation."

Arthur gives Alfred a look that just screams 'Are you insane!'.

"Don't look at me like that. How often does anyone actually take these presentations seriously. Honestly sometimes I think all these meetings are good for is getting us all out of our bosses' hair for a week."

"Ugh, you have a point there. Still..."

"I'm going to be standing up there with him if he needs any help. So don't worry so much."

Arthur continued to grumble after that but the conversation ended there more or less. Once the brothers were settled into their room Gilbert suggested they go out to eat and the others agree. The evening is spent relaxing and preparing for the next day in which Matthew makes his debut as Canada.

That next day comes all too quickly for the three adults and one excited child. With the morning upon them Matthew wakes up bright and early before jumping on his big brother to wake him up.

"Alfred! Al! Alfie!" Matthew pouts as all his brother does is groan and pull the blankets more tightly around himself. Suddenly his face brightens as he decides to try something he had seen Arthur do once that had his brother jumping to attention. "America!" It was said in his loudest voice, which was pretty loud and could probably have rivaled Arthur's angry tone. As soon as the word left his mouth Alfred bolted up and looked around in startled confusion, with a slight amount of fear, knocking Matthew back into a roll off his lap and nearly off the bed. Matthew giggles at the tumble and gains his knees under him before grinning madly.

"Alfred!"

"Wha? Mattie? What's going on?"

"Today's the day. You said I could go with you to your meeting and make that presentation in front of everyone." Matthew starts to bounce in excitement.

Alfred groans and falls back onto his pillow. What happened to the quiet, shy and, most importantly, calm brother he remembered from before all of this happened. "Oof!" Alfred felt his brother jump on his stomach, straddling him now over the blankets. Glancing up reveals his brother frowning and a pout forming on his lips. "Fine, fine I'm up." Alfred watches as his brother smiles again and jumps off his stomach and to the floor before running around to get his clothes out for the meeting. Meanwhile Alfred slowly removed himself from the bed and headed for the shower. Just as he was going past the closet to head into the bathroom he felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see Matthew frowning up at him.

"You hung my clothes in the closet last night after Arthur ironed them. I can't reach."

"Oh right." Scratching the back of his neck Alfred reaches in and pulls down the hanger with Matthew's suit on it and hands it to him. "If you need any help with anything just wait for me to get out, ok?"

"Ok." Matthew takes off with the suit and begins to take off his pj's as Alfred goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Alfred hurried through his shower before stepping out into the room in just a towel, his hair still slightly dripping from under a second towel over his head. Stretching Alfred grabs his suit from the closet and silently thanked Arthur for coming over and ironing their suits last night. Heading into the room proper he sees Matthew mostly dressed in his suit, his tie laying next to him and the cuffs of his sleeves unbuttoned, and watching television quietly. Alfred doubted Matthew understood what was being said since everything was in Dutch. Shrugging Alfred went about drying off before putting on his own suit.

"Ok Mattie let me help you with that tie."

Matthew hops off the bed he was sitting on and grabs his tie before hurrying over to his brother and handing over the article of clothing to the older man. ALfred takes the tie and loops it around Matthew's neck before quickly tying it and cinching it up snuggly.

"There, now for your cuffs. Hands out."

Matthew smiles and puts his hands out for Alfred to secure the buttons on his cuffs. That taken care of Alfred gives them each a once over before deeming them ready and gathering up their briefcases, handing Matthew his, and heading out the door.

Matthew follows after Alfred as he leaves the hotel room, a big grin on his face as he shares his excitement with all those around him. Finally he was being treated as a big kid, like his brother. He couldn't wait to meet all the interesting people he was sure his brother worked with. He was practically bursting with excitement at the prospect of going to work with his brother.

As they left the hotel Alfred stopped them and reiterated the rules he had laid out for Matthew before they left the states and took his hand for the quick walk to the Peace Palace from their hotel.

When they reached the Palace they saw several others milling about in the front courtyard, most ignore the pair but a few saw America with a young boy and grew curious. One such person to gain an interest was Russia. He saw the pair and grinned coldly as he changed his course to intercept the pair of blondes.

"Privyet Amerika. I did not realise that you had begun running a daycare."

America stops, his grip on Canada's hand tightening slightly as he lifts his gaze to meet Russia's. "I don't see how it matters to you at all Russia."

Canada looks up at the taller man curiously. He can sense the hostility towards his brother and shuffles closer to him but tries not to cower behind him, he wanted to be brave like his big brother.

"Da, but these meetings are no place for children. You should have left him with his parents."

America glares at Russia and holds back a biting remark, not wanting to stoop so low infront of Canada. "He belongs here just as much as you or me. So just back off."

At that statement Russia frowns slightly and looks down at the boy holding tight to America's side. "So he is like us, some micronation you are taking an interest in, da? You know as well as I do that they are not welcome to these meetings without having scheduled a meeting to plead for nationhood."

America scowls deeper. "I'm not explaining him to you." America smirks as he begins to head around Russia with Canada, "You'll just have to find out when I tell everyone at the meeting."

Russia's frown deepens as America makes his escape. He had noticed that America had refrained from insulting him and also noted how it had not been as much fun to verbally spar with the other when lacking those heated words.

As they hurried away from Ivan Matthew looked up at his brother curiously, confused by what had just happened. He glances over his shoulder to look back at the tall man his brother had been talking to.

"Matthew, I want you to be careful around Russia, ok? He can be dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Ok. I'll be careful."

"Good. Come on, let's go get in our seats for the meeting."

When they reached the meeting hall Alfred waved to Arthur who was seemingly yelling at a boy about Matthew's age. The two seemed to be scowling at each other. Alfred chuckles and herds Matthew over to a pair of seats, one seems a bit decrepit though, like it has been neglected for years and could fall apart at any time. Seeing the state of the other chair Alfred sighs and looks around. He spots Gilbert chatting with Francis and Antonio.

"Oi Gilbert, could you grab me a spare chair?"

Gilbert pauses his conversation with his friends to look in Alfred's direction. He sees Matthew standing beside him and grins before nodding. "Sure, the awesome me will get you an awesome chair." Gilbert excuses himself from his friends to get the requested chair. Antonio and Francis watch him go curiously before looking over to Alfred who is helping a boy climb into the good seat of the two at their spot at the table. Francis seems to stare in shock for a moment before making his way over to the brothers as Alfred pulles the decrepit chair out from the table and pushes it back against the wall.

"Salutation, mon ami. Who is this adorable bebe with you?"

"Huh, oh hey Francis. I'll tell you with everyone else during the meeting."

Francis seems to frown as the boy sits up on his knees, peeking over the back of his chair, to watch the two adults talk.

"You know he looks very familiar to me Alfred." Francis glances over at Matthew and smiles kindly at him.

"If you recognize him fine, but I won't give you details before I tell the rest of the world what's going on, got it?"

"Oui." Francis turns to Matthew with a smile on his face. "Comment faites-vous mon petit?"

Matthew stares at Francis for a long moment before turning to brother with a confused look on his face. "Why does he talk funny?"

Francis frowns at the question while Alfred doubles over in laughter at it.

"I do not see what is so funny about this. 'E should know my beautiful language. I do not understand why he doesn't."

Alfred manages to compose himself enough to answer Francis. "Dude, he had to learn English the old fashioned way. There hasn't been anyone around to teach him French."

Francis looks appalled by this knowledge, "You could have found someone! Or you could have asked me, he is mon fils."

That had Alfred ceasing his laughter immediately and getting a very serious look on his face. "No. You think I told anyone that didn't absolutely need to know about him that he was like this. Hell no. An Francis, I'll warn you once, try anything and you'll regret it."

Matthew fortunately hadn't been paying attention to his brother as he warned Francis off, his attention drawn by the white haired Prussian coming towards them with a chair.

"Gilbert!"

"Heya there kid. Hey Frenchie. Got your chair Al."

"Thanks."

"Gilbert, Gilbert! Look, look, Al got me a suit to wear for the meeting. And he told me I got to talk in front of everyone. And he got me a case just like his too." He holds up the little briefcase his broad gotten him."

"Ja, ja, you showed me last night, remember?"

"What! You told Gilbert about him but you didn't tell moi?"

"I needed a sitter during meetings. Gilbert was the only one could trust with it."

Francis continues to glare at Alfred before huffing and turning to leave. Once he was one Matthew went back to chatting with Gilbert about how excited he was to be there. At the same time Arthur walked up and addressed Alfred.

"What did the frog want?"

"Wanted to know about Matt. Got kinda pissy when he found out Gilbert knew about him before he did. I almost told him you knew, just to ruffle his feathers further."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "You're here rather earlier than I expected you to be."

"Yeah well Matt woke me up by jumping on me and yelling in my ear. He was way too excited for this."

Arthur chuckles at Alfred's predicament. "I see, that's certainly unexpected but it got you here on time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Not long after that the small conversations that were spread around the room began to die down as everyone took their seats and Germany took his place at the head of the table to start the meeting.

"Alright, quiet down. It is time to bring this meeting to order and begin." Germany paused and glanced quickly around the room his gaze settling on Russia, who had raised his hand calmly. "Russia, do you have something you would like to address before the meeting begins?"

"Da. I am curious as to why Amerika seems to have brought a little one with him and seems to be convinced that he belongs here."

All eyes turn to America and the child sitting calmly in the seat next to him, America meanwhile is glaring at the Russian.

Germany clears his throat, "Ja, I think we would all like to know that as well. America?"

America glares for a bit longer before letting out a breath and standing. "I was planning to explain him to everyone, I was just waiting for a chance to bring it up on my own." At everyone's continued silence America continues. "Nine years ago the personification of Canada died. I don't know how many of you remember him or even noticed he wasn't here but there were a few I'm sure. After his funeral I went to his house to check on his bear since I was pretty sure he would be there. I was partly wrong, he wasn't there, but he came back after I had been there for a few minutes. He came back carrying a small child." Here he placed a hand caringly on Canada's head. "That was the replacement for the former Canadian representative and the boy you see here now. As for why I am only telling you all of this now, since I know you all want to know. The Canadian Prime Minister as well as myself and my own boss believed it would be safer for Canada if we waited for him to be a bit older before telling the world he was back. I've been raising him these past nine years with help from a few others that found out early on. Canada requested that I let him come to this meeting and he made a very good argument for me to bring him along. So that's why he's here, representing Canada."

The rest of the world sat in shocked silence before erupting into their normal chaos. Though this chaos was more focused on bombarding America with questions about Canada.

A loud bang shook the room and all eyes were drawn to Germany. "I can understand you are all curious but none of this has anything to do with why we are here today. Please hold your questions for America and Canada till the break or after the meeting. Now if there is nothing else let's get on with the real reason we are all here."

When Germany had calmed down from his rant the meeting continued along at a more subdued pace. When America was called to give his report on global warming and its effects on the polar bear population in Canada, Canada himself made his way to the podium with America following a few steps behind. Most people in the room giggled slightly when Canada reached the podium but couldn't see over it. Fortunately Prussia seemed prepared for this and, grinning, presented America with a chair for Canada to stand on. Canada continued then to give the presentation, stopping every now and then for help with things he didn't understand and needed America's help for. By the end of the presentation everyone had 'awwed' at least once and they were all impressed with how well behaved he was given what they had heard about him being raised by America. When Canada left the podium and went back to his seat, America following after, Germany took it once more and called for a break. Immediately the other nations swarmed America and began to bombard him with questions. Canada grumped at the sudden crowd and tried to get his brother's attention so he could find Prussia or England and get out of the tight press of bodies. When he couldn't he pouted, that is until he spotted the fairy Madeline flitting about. Smiling he made his way over to her and she helped him get out of the crowd. Once he was out he tried to ask Madeline if she knew where Prussia was, but before he got a chance France had come up to him and was smiling at him in a way that made Canada feel less than comfortable.

"Are you looking for someone mon petit fils?"

"Uh... I wanted to find Gilbert, er, I mean Prussia?"

"Ohohon, you don't need to be so formal with me mon petit. We are family and Gilbert is one of my oldest friends."

"Oh... Can you show me where he is then?"

"Oui, I can do that. Follow me then mon chou."

Francis held out his hand to Matthew and Matthew slowly reaches out to take it. He notices Madeline flitting about him, upset about something but ignores her as he's trained himself to do around people that can't see the fairies. Francis grins again before leading Matthew off and out of the room.

Meanwhile Madeline is frantic. She knew Francis was not to be trusted with Matthew and she had tried to get Matthew to not go with him but he hadn't seemed to pay any attention to her warnings about the tall Frenchman. Seeing them leaving the room she quickly calls to the only other fae she can find to find Arthur and tell him Matthew is in trouble as she flits hurriedly after the two just making it out the door before it closes behind them.

The fairy Madeline had managed to get the attention of before flying off was a short blonde fairy with her hair up in pigtails. She went by the name of Alice and was usually dressed in green to compliment her eyes. She had watched as Madeline went after Matthew and Francis before flying high into the air and circling around looking for Arthur's distinctive mop of hair. Spotting after a moment's search she dives for him, nearly crashing into him.

"Arthur!"

Arthur tries to ignore her but he finds it very difficult, especially when she continues to call for his attention and explains what is going on.

"He did what!"

At Arthur's exclamation the person he had been talking to and those in the nearby vicinity pause and look at him strangely for the outburst.

"America! America!" He begins to push through the crowd towards the taller blonde, searching around him for Matthew as everyone seems to stop at his erratic behavior. "Where's Matthew?"

Alfred opens his mouth to answer as he looks around him for his brother but closes it as worry begins to overtake him when he doesn't spot the smaller blonde.

"I I don't know, we must have been separated by the crowd. Shit!" Those around the two blondes begin to fidget and look around them for the small boy they had all been asking about.

"Its, I think Francis may have lead him away somewhere. We should hurry."

Arthur makes to head for the door when Alfred grabs his arm to stop him. "Why do you think it's Francis?"

"I I just have this hunch. Trust me on this Alfred, if I'm wrong you can laugh about it later but right now do you really want to take that chance?"

That seems to get through and soon Alfred is following out after Arthur, a few other nations head out as well, concerned for the boy and wanting to return him safely to his brother. One of these people is Ivan. When he leaves the room the meeting was being held in he looks both ways and sees Alfred and Arthur going one way and he decides to take the other. It isn't long before he is alone in a part of the building with many smaller rooms branching off from the main hallway.

Now despite what many others may say or claim Ivan was one of the few nations to possess the gift of sight that allowed them to see mythical creatures, this includes the fae. And currently Ivan was taking notice of a very distraught fairy fluttering about outside one of the doors in the hallway. Smiling Ivan approaches that door and taps the fairy on her shoulder with his finger.

"Privyet little fairy. You would not have been following Mattvey about as he was led away, da?"

The little fairy squeaks but nods and points at the door before her. "Francis led him in there."

"Ah, did he now? That isn't very appropriate. Let me help with the door, da?"

With that Ivan pulls out his trusty pipe and begins to beat on the door.

Back with Matthew and Francis. Matthew was looking around as Francis led him away from the meeting room and into some secluded halls with lots of rooms. He seems to pick one at random and heads for it.

"Mister France, is Gilbert in there?"

"Ah, oui, he is. And Matthew you don't need to be so formal, call me Papa."

Matthew frowns at this, wondering why this adult wanted him to call him 'Papa" when he was clearly not his papa. In fact Matthew hardly knew the man but he had said he'd help him find Gilbert and he had been talking to Alfred earlier.

When they entered the room Francis made sure to shut and discretely lock the door behind them. As soon as he did his smile shifted to something more predatory as Matthew took notice that Gilbert was not in the room with them.

"Mister France, I don't see Gilbert in here. Are you sure he's in here? Maybe he's in another room."

"Non. Mon petit chou, mon fils. This is the right room. Though I am sorry I had to use such a rouse to get you here." Francis' hands then shoot forward and grab onto Matthew's arms gripping them tightly as he pushes him back against the table in the middle of the room. He shifts his grip so he is holding both of Matthew's wrists in one hand and begins to force him to bend over the table. Matthew tries to fight, kicking and crying out until Francis' other hand gives him a firm smack on his rear end before soothing it with a gentle rub.

"There, there mon petit. You shouldn't struggle so, Papa is going to make you feel very good very soon."

The free hand began to wander and Matthew knew he was being touched in all the bad places he wasn't supposed to let anyone touch him. He struggled silently to be released before they heard a series of consecutive bangs on the door to the room. This caused Francis' hand to still though he kept it in place.

A few more bangs and the door splintered before giving way to reveal Ivan standing in the doorway. He seemed to be frowning at the sight that greeted him and stepped through the remains of the door.

"Ah, privyet France. You will let Matvey go now, da?"

Francis pouts at the intrusion. "Non, if you want to have some fun with him yourself you will just have to wait your turn."

Ivan grins in a rather sickly sweet manner before bringing his pipe down on the table with enough force to crack it. "Nyet. You will release him before I do to you as I have done to the door and table, da?"

Francis is shaken by the display of power but does not let up on his captive.

"Non, he is mine. I had him before anyone else, it should have been me that raised him when he was found this time. But non, that selfish American had to step in and keep him from me."

Matthew whimpers as the grip on his wrists tightens some. Ivan notices the whimper and grits his teeth.

"Did it ever occur to you that he was kept from you for the very same reason I am here now? To stop you from hurting the boy with your lusty appetite. I am very fond of children France I will not stand by as you hurt this one in such a way. Now release him before my pipe makes acquaintances with your head."

That final sentence combined with the look Ivan gave Francis had him releasing Matthew. Matthew didn't even slump after being released, he immediately ran to hide behind Ivan, stumbling along the way. Reaching him he completely disregarded what Alfred had said earlier about being careful around the Russian and gripped tightly to the back of his coat.

"You are not harmed, da Matvey?"

"I'm fine, he just was touching me in the bad places."

Ivan growled at Francis when hearing this but made no moves to attack him.

"Come then, we will take you back to your brother. He is worried and looking for you."

Ivan turns and lead Matthew from the room and begins to head back for the conference room to return Matthew to the care of his brother.

It doesn't take them long to reach the conference room and Matthew spies Alfred frantically pacing in front of the large doors with Arthur and Gilbert trying to calm him down.

"Alfred!" Matthew jumps into his brother's arms and Alfred, though surprised, catches him.

"Mattie! Oh god, Mattie you had me so worried. Where have you been?"

"France said he was going to help me find Gilbert since you were surrounded by all those people." Matthew frowns, "He lied though and took me to a room and started touching me, but Mister Russia came and helped me to get away."

All eyes turn to the Russian who just grins childishly. "I am very fond of children and I do not like seeing them get hurt."

As they take this all in Alfred grudgingly agrees that Ivan isn't a bad person and they go back into the meeting to continue it now that Matthew was returned and safe.

XXXXXXXXX

A rather abrupt end but it works. Wow this was long and I realize Matthew may be slightly OOC but come on he's like 11 or 12 and getting to go to work with his big brother. He's excited, wouldn't you be acting like a hyper little monster too if you had something that big happening. Anyway please review.

Also I know this usually updates on Saturdays but I will be out of town this Saturday and won't be able to post so, early posting!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is so late getting posted, had some issues with the editor here on FFnet. Anyway please enjoy.

The years after Matthew's first world meeting seemed to fly by and soon Matthew was in the eighth grade. It was the end of the school year and he was meeting Christine outside in the school's courtyard where the students would be let out during lunch.

"Mattie!" Matthew felt himself pushed over slightly when arms wrapped around him from behind and he couldn't help but let out a smile.

"Hey Christine, how's it going?"

"Good, don't suppose you understood what Mr. Johnson was going over in math today?"

"Yeah, I was able to get it all, want to borrow my notes?"

"Yes please!"

Matthew smiles and gets into his bag to pull out his notes from math class and hands them to Christine. Just as he does the school bully, Roger Jorden, comes into the courtyard with his friends.

"Well lookie what we got here boys. The two weirdos."

"Back off Roger, we aren't the weird ones here."

"Oh really, cause I always thought a butch chick like you that was into wimpy girly boys like him was the very definition of weird."

Christine stands up angrily and clenches a fist. Matthew grabs her arm and holds her back. It seemed it had always been like this at school. Matthew was bullied for looking girly and not speaking English very well when he first started school and Christine for staying by his side and being his friend. Roger laughs at their actions.

"Ha, what you have to hold your girlfriend back, scared she might get hurt. What a role reversal huh guys?"

"Buzz off, eh. Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"'Eh'? What the hell was that? What you think you're Canadian now or something?"

Matthew stands up and begins to walk away pulling Christine with him.

"Come on, let's just get out of here Christine."

Even though Matthew is pulling her away Christine continues to glare at the bullies as they leave. She watches them laughing at the two of them. Once they manage to leave them behind and are leaving the school Matthew lets go of Christine's arm, slinging his back pack up onto his shoulder.

"They aren't worth it Christine."

"I know that but still. So what are we going to do now?"

Matthew shrugs a bit, "We could go to my place I guess, I was going to let you borrow my notes for math, may as well help you go over them too."

Christine stops and Matthew turns to look back at her shocked expression.

"Your place? Are you serious you never have me over at your place. I was beginning to think you lived in some run down hobo hole or something."

Matthew blinks, thinking about it for a moment. He hadn't ever had Christine over had he, they had always gone over to her place or met somewhere when they hung out outside of school.

"Sorry, never really thought about it before. So want to come over?"

"Hell yes I do!"

The two quickly and easily made it to Matthew's house and once they did Christine found herself gawking at the house she saw. It was an older house made of red brick, generally unremarkable aside from the fact it dwarfed the neighboring houses. The garage was detached and looked able to hold three cars, Matthew had asked once why it was so large and Alfred had laughed and told him it used to be a stable and carriage house back before cars were common.

"Matthew, you never told me you were filthy stinking rich!"

Matthew turned to Christine with an innocent look on his face and shrugged, "It never really came up. I never really thought of myself as rich anyway. Alfred's always trying to make me feel that I'm just like everyone else so I don't really think about it much."

They approach the front door and Matthew pulls out his key to unlock it and opens it to let them both inside. Once inside Christine again seems to gawk at inside the door is a small tiled area with shoes piled off to one side and a coat/umbrella rack. Beyond that are beautiful hardwood floors that seem to be a cherry wood. These are covered slightly by worn rugs that lead down a hall that goes past an intricate stairwell with doors leading off to either side. Matthew leads the way down the hall after taking his shoes off and then turns to a doorway hidden behind the stairs and into a large kitchen. It was very modern, which seemed to conflict with the rest of the house but Christine figured it had just been upgraded.

"Want something to eat, I can make killer pancakes?"

"Yeah sure, sounds great." She was still staring around her and watched as Matthew walked into a large pantry. She noticed one side of the kitchen hadn't been updated and held a large cast iron stove and what appeared to be a wood fired oven. There was also an old deep sink with a well pump on it and she wondered if it still worked.

"Hey Matthew, does that old sink still work?"

Matthew pauses in mixing the pancake batter to look up at the sink she is looking at. "Oh, that, yeah it still works, though Al mostly just uses that sink as a cooler when we have everyone over for a party. The stove and oven get used at Thanksgiving and Christmas since Al likes how they make the food taste."

"Oh wow, I never would have thought someone would still use those sorts of things, it's kinda cool."

"Yeah well." Matthew smiles and goes back to making their once again lets her eyes wander and she comes to rest them at the door. She tilts her head curiously at the white animal that seems to be nosing into the room. It comes in fully and what she was sure had to be the strangest dog ever began to walk over to Matthew and paw at his pant leg.

"Oh, Kumajirou, you want some to right. Just give me a moment."

The dog looked over at her and met her eyes and she had the strangest feeling that it was studying her before it waddled over to the table and climbed, yes climbed, onto one of the chairs. Christine blinked at that, if it had been a dog wouldn't it have jumped onto the chair. It also seemed to be sitting more like a person than a dog and just was bizarre in her opinion.

"Hey Matt, what kind of pet do you have?"

"Hmm? Kumajirou's a, uh, dwarf polar bear. That's right."

Christine blinked at the answer and looked over to the bear as it sat patiently at the table for its share of the treats being made.

"Ok, I guess being rich comes with privileges."

"Yeah I guess." Matthew shrugs and then is bringing over a plate of warm fluffy pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup. "Like I said I don't really think about these things, it all seems normal, er, you know I'm going to shut up now since I'm not helping things."

Christine chuckles a bit at Matthew's answer. She was relieved to know her friend was still the same guy she's known since kindergarten. The two dig into the pancakes and Christine can't help but be amazed at how good they are.

"You know I would have expected you to have a cook or something given the size of this place."

"Huh, nah, Al likes to cook and so do I. So we tend to do most of that ourselves. Al's boss has a maid service come and clean once a week though since Al isn't able to always keep the place clean and stuff since he works a lot."

"His boss hires a maid?"

"Well yeah, since he sometimes will put up some of the people that come over for meetings that are from Europe."

"Wow, your brother is like really important where he works isn't he? That's kinda cool."

Just then the door opens at the front of the house and both look up from their snack as the sounds of footsteps make their way from the front door to the kitchen. Christine looks a bit curious as a white haired man steps into the kitchen and grins in their direction.

"Yo, Birdie, who's your friend?"

The white haired man is pushed out of the way and Christine recognizes Matthew's brother Alfred coming in after him.

"Oh, hey Christine, Mattie bring you over?"

"Oh hey Al, yeah I needed help with the math homework. Matt said I could use his notes."

"Cool. Matt, remember that thing you need to get done for Saturday."

"Don't worry I just have a little left then I can let you look it over."

Alfred nods and heads out of the kitchen to go do whatever he normally did. Meanwhile Christine watched as the white haired man came closer, grinning wickedly at Matthew.

"So Birdie, I see you made pancakes, got any left over for Herr Awesome and his loyal friend, Gilbird?"

Matthew seems to blush and smile at the other man's approach and question. "N no, sorry. But I could always make more, everything is still out so it wouldn't be that hard to do."

The white haired man grins even wider before plopping down in the free seat next to Matthew. Christine smiles as she sees Matthew fidget and she can't help but want to squeal. Whoever this guy was it seemed Matthew had a crush on him. Funny she'd never thought he was into guys before but she figured she'd just never seen him around any guys he liked before now.

Matthew got up after finishing his pancakes quickly and took the plate to the sink and then began mixing another batch of pancakes. While he did that Christine thought to take advantage and talk to this guy her friend was so obviously, to her at least, crushing on.

"So, 'Herr Awesome' was it? How do you know Matt?"

The white haired man turned to her with a laughing grin and for the first time she noticed his deep red eyes, like rubies.

"Well I used to keep an eye on Birdie for his bro when Al was working. Still do from time to time when his job requires him to be away for a few days. I tend to just come over and hang out with him nowadays. What about you kid?"

"Me? Well I know him from school. We've been friends since our first day."

"Oh?" His eyes seem to widen. "You're that Christine. Keseses. You know when Matt told me about that time you beat up some bullies for picking on him because of his accent I thought it was one of the most awesome things I'd ever heard. You are definitely in the Awesome Club for that."

"Really, thanks. So should I just keep calling you 'Herr Awesome' or is there another name to go with that title?"

The albino smirks, "Ja, call me Gilbert"

Just then Matthew comes over with a tall stack of pancakes and sets them down in front of Gilbert and sets a smaller bowl a little ways to the side that appeared to have a single pancake in it that had been torn up. He then pulls the maple syrup over to Gilbert and hands it to him.

"Here." Matthew timidly looks away and sits back down in his seat. Christine smiles at his actions and the three chat for a bit longer while Gilbert eats his cakes. When a small yellow bird pops out of the white hair and flutters down to peck at the contents of the bowl Christine is at first startled but quickly gets an explanation for the animal.

Once Gilbert finishes his snack he gathers the plates from the table and sends the two off to work on their homework while saying he'd clean things up in the kitchen. Matthew leads them up to his room with Kumajirou following behind. Up the stairs Christine sees a hallway lined with doors. Matthew doesn't seem to pause as he goes to one and opens it to reveal what she assumes must be his room.

Stepping into the room she is surprised by its size, it was easily as big as her family's living room and seemed to be set up like a studio apartment more than a bedroom. She saw a white couch dividing the entertainment portion of the room from the bed part of the room. There was a coffee table with a few abandoned cups from Tim Hortons sitting on it and a large flat screen mounted on the wall. The rest of that wall was a built in bookcase with books, dvds, video games and several gaming systems. Christine was sure she also saw a computer tower in there and figured the screen doubled as a computer monitor. In another part of the room, the corner separated from the bed by a door she could see lead into a bathroom, was a computer desk with a monitor and a pet bed she assumed was for Kumajirou. It looked very much like an office and was rather tidy. Then there was the bed and it was huge. It had a red bedspread on it and the head board seemed to have had the Canadian flag painted onto it. And all around the room, covering those same wood floors as the first floor had, were white and red rugs.

Christine, upon seeing all of this, just stood in the doorway and let her school bag drop to the ground beside her.

"Hey, you ok Christine?"

"What, yeah sure, just fine. This place is awesome, how is it you always seem to come over to my place to hang out? This place would be so much better for it."

Matthew shrugs, he seemed to be doing that a lot. "I don't know, you should see Al's room though. Red, white and blue everywhere."

Christine eyed the Canadian touches to her friends room and then pondered on her statement regarding Alfred's room. "So how does that work, are you guys Canadian or American?"

"Well I'm from Canada and Al's from the US."

"Whatever, let's just get to work."

And get to work they do. Matthew gestures over to the couch and quickly clears the coffee table for them to work at and the two begin going over the math homework as planned. After working for a bit and finishing their homework Matthew suggests they play a game and pops in Tales of Vesperia for them to play. It's during one of the cut scenes that Christine decides to bring up her earlier question concerning Gilbert.

"Hey Matt?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"That Gilbert guy. Do you like him?"

Matthew blushes bright red and sputters for a moment as Christine laughs at him.

"Oh, god you really do! That is so adorable."

"You, you don't mind?"

"What, that you like guys? Why would I mind? You're my best friend whether you like guys or girls doesn't bother me any."

"Ah, well, I just sort of thought. But, uh, I don't really like all guys, just Gilbert."

The last bit is mumbled but it doesn't lessen Christine's grin.

"That is so cute. So are you going to tell him?"

Matthew looks up at her with a slightly horrified look on his face. "What? No! I can't! I can't tell him. He's so much older than me, he'd never be interested."

"Oh come on, he's friend with your brother, he can't be that much older than you. He doesn't even look thirty."

"But but, I'm just 14. There are laws about that sort of thing."

"Only if you two get into the nitty gritty of things. I'm sure you'd be happy just telling him your feelings and seeing if he reciprocates. At least then you can both just wait a few more years for you to be eighteen."

"It, it's more complicated than that."

Christine rolls her eyes, "Then tell me why so I can wallow with you in self pity about unrequited love."

Matthew curls in on himself slightly. "I can't do that either. I'm sorry Christine, just know that it really is just too complicated. Maybe, maybe in a few years I can tell him but till then I can't."

Christine seems to pout and the rest of their time that evening is spent with the two in a somewhat awkward silence. Eventually though Alfred asks if Christine would like a ride home and she jumps on it. Before leaving she looks over at Matthew as Alfred asks if he wants to come with them but he just says he can't due to some assignment he still had to get done.

The next day comes and finds Christine sitting in the courtyard alone as she waits for Matthew. Despite the awkwardness of last night's confession Christine was still his friend and she still wanted to hang out with him.

"Hey there macho chick, where's your boyfriend?"

Christine looks up and sees Roger smirking at her with his friends. "Would you guys grow up already? We're almost in high school. You'd think you'd start acting like it."

Roger's smirk drops from his face and he seems to scowl slightly.

"Whatever dirty butch girls like you wouldn't understand or else you'd leave the nerd and date someone more like me."

Christine frowns and looks slightly disgusted. "Someone like you? Are you serious, you're a pompous jerk. At least Matthew's a nice guy."

"Tch, yeah sure. May as well cut it off and make him a girl though. Then again looking at him he probably wouldn't mind taking it. Maybe we should show him how to be a real girl."

Hearing their plans for her friend has Christine's eyes widen in shock and then narrow in anger.

"That's it I'm sick of you guys always picking on Matthew. After school meet me at the cliff, we'll settle this there."

"Tch, fine, whatever. But you're going to be the one regretting this." With that Roger turns away and leaves with his friends following behind him. It was then Christine took notice of Matthew staring at her with wide worried eyes.

"Christine, you shouldn't..."

"Don't tell me I shouldn't have Matt, they were talking about, well about hurting you. I couldn't just let them get away with that. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Despite her reassurances Matthew purses his lips in worry at his friend's actions. After that the day seems to fly by and before Matthew is ready he is heading up to the cliff behind the school. It was a bit secluded and even though there was a fence to keep kids from getting too close to the cliff it had been knocked around and beaten down by kids wanting to show their friends how brave they were to play on the edge. It was also the most popular location for students to have fights. It was in a place where a few people could watch as witnesses and yet far enough from the school and hidden well enough that they wouldn't get caught.

Christine had gone on ahead of him in order to meet or beat Roger to the cliff. She had told him he didn't need to come but he had insisted after unsuccessfully trying to talk her out of it. He approached the area where the fights generally took place and wormed his way through the small crowd so he could get a better view. Once there he saw Christine and Roger facing off, only Roger seemed to have a couple of friends backing him while Christine was alone.

"Just you and me Roger, keep your lackeys out of this."

"You never said I couldn't bring back up Christine." He spots Matthew in the crowd. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend to help you out. I'm sure he'd make a great punching bag."

Christine just clenches her fists and bites back on her words. Matthew, surprised at his friend's situation acts on Roger's suggestion and steps from the crowd to stand next to Christine. She notices him and starts to protest.

"Matthew..."

"No, you're fighting for my sake, at least let me help you out."

"Fine, alright but be careful."

"Don't worry about me so much Christine."

Those last words and a grin from Matthew to his friend set off the fight and has the two sides launching at one another. Christine and Roger meet fists in the center while Matthew dances around mostly dodging Roger's cronies as they go after him. In his circuitous path though Matthew isn't watching where he is going until he feels his foot catch on something, tripping him. At this point he glances back and sees nothing but open air behind him and realizes he was tripping over the fence meant to keep people from getting too close to the cliff and falling. He opens his mouth in surprise as the boys he was fighting stop and shout in surprise. The fight between Roger and Christine halts as they see the peril Matthew is in and Christine attempts to lunge for Matthew. She's too far away though and doesn't come close. As his world seems to tilt and the edge of the cliff begins to block his view of the other students and his friend a lightly glowing ball of light appears before him before taking on the form of a small person.

"Mad..." His voice is lost but she begins to fly around him, encircling him and telling him to think happy thoughts.

Chanting the phrase over and over again, Matthew clenches his eyes shut. He tries to think of something that makes him happy before an image of Gilbert flashes through his mind. He feels the wind that had been whipping past him slow and eventually stop, but the pain he had been expecting never comes and Matthew slowly opens his eyes and blinks as he looks up to see he had fallen quite a ways from the top of the cliff, in fact from his perspective it looked like he had fallen nearly the whole distance to the ground. Confused he shifts and looks down to see himself hovering a foot from the ground. He was flying. Matthew can't help but grin widely at the thought. for a moment he wants to fly right back up the cliff and show everyone he was alright but then he thought about what, or rather who, had saved him. He couldn't expose the fairies, it would be terrible for them if everyone found out about them. Maybe he would tell Christine later, but right now he needed to think fast. He only had one option, let himself fall the rest of the way and fake having fallen the whole way. He can play it off as some miracle that he wasn't hurt very badly. Grimacing he does just that and just in time as students began to look over the cliff to see what had happened to him. He groaned for effect and some rushed down, Christine at the lead, to check on him and maybe some were calling an ambulance. More likely though was that everyone other than Christine would end up running off and acting like they hadn't seen anything, just to avoid getting in trouble. Oh man, Alfred was going to freak when he heard about this. Maybe Christine hadn't called for an ambulance yet.

"Matthew!"

Just on cue his one best friend runs up and kneels beside him. She sees him cringe, in what she thinks is pain but is really just him acting hurt in case someone else had followed her down in morbid curiosity or something.

"Oh god, Matthew, say something."

"Christine?"

"Hold on, I'll call an ambulance, just stay still Matt, you shouldn't move."

Matthew is finally able to determine that no one had followed Christine down to him and the faces peering over the cliff had vanished. Stiffly, he was slightly sore from having let himself drop a foot to the hard ground, Matthew managed to sit up and stop Christine from calling the ambulance.

"Christine, I'm fine I swear. Let's just get back to my place. I will explain this, I promise just can we go, please?"

Christine looks into her friend's eyes and nods. "Fine, but this had better be good or I'm dragging you to the hospital myself to be checked out."

Matthew just smiles and gets to his feet. He notices Madeline hovering near him and tries to nod his thanks to her discreetly. It seems to work as Christine isn't really paying that much attention, more surprised he was standing.

It didn't take the two long to make it to Matthew's house and Matthew lets them in. Upon entering they head for the stairs and while Matthew doesn't seem to pay any attention Christine looks into what must be the living room or something. It was a nice sized room with a fireplace on the far wall and a large entertainment system located on the wall opposite it. The sofa was one of a kind, it almost looked like two couches back to back and was 'L' shaped. She had seen the room yesterday when she walked past it to go to the Kitchen but what stopped her today was the two men sitting on the couch facing the fireplace and making out. Matthew must have noticed his friend wasn't following him up the stairs and came back down to see what was holding her up when he spotted his brother and Arthur on the couch making out.

Clearing his throat he grabs their attention. "Hey Al, Arthur, I'm home. And I brought Christine over again."

When Matthew first speaks up Arthur jolts and tries to push Alfred off of himself. Protesting as Alfred tries to insist Matthew's already seen this a hundred times. He stops though when Matthew mentions Christine being there and slowly unwinds himself from the Brit.

"Hey Christine, how is everything going?"

"Uh, fine."

She just barely manages to squeak the response out. Matthew rests a hand on her shoulder and begins to lead her away when he notices Madeline fly over to Arthur and begin to tell him what had happened, this only made him try to hurry up before Arthur's eyes widen.

"Matthew Jones-Williams. Get your arse over here this instant."

Cringing Matthew turns to see Arthur fuming and his brother staring in confusion.

"Its not that bad, eh? Just a little fall."

Arthur's generous eyebrows twitch. "Yes a little fall off a cliff. Now sit!"

Cowed, Matthew makes his way over to the couch and sits on it as Christine just stands in the doorway not sure what to do.

"You too young lady. This is about more than just Matthew's fall."

Christine looks utterly confused, wondering about how this guy knew so much about what had happened.

"Hey Artie, what's going on? What's this about Mattie falling off a cliff?"

"These two got in a fight after school today and Matthew ended up falling off the cliff behind the school."

"How'd you know that?" Christine stares in wide eyed disbelief that this man she was only just meeting knew so much about what had happened.

Meanwhile Alfred went into panic mode and began searching his brother over for injuries.

"Al, Alfred. Alfred stop! I'm fine, barely even bruised."

Alfred matches eyes with Matthew, who cringes away from the anger he sees brewing there. "Explanation, now!"

Matthew glances to Arthur who is standing with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. he would have looked smug with himself if the situation hadn't been what it was.

"Uh, well Christine sort of got into a fight with Roger because he was being a jerk and uh, he may have threatened me. So she wanted to show him not to mess with her friends, right? So after school we went up to the top of the cliff behind the school where these sorts of fights always happen. Christine was outnumbered so I stood by her side to help. Um, Roger's friends came after me while she dealt with Roger and I ended up backing up to a downed part of the fence and tripping, then falling. It wasn't that big a deal."

Christine noticed he made it sound like he hadn't fallen over the cliff, just tripped and fallen on its edge. She noticed though that Arthur wasn't convinced.

"Then what happened Matthew, and don't try to sugar coat it like you just did, you went over the cliff and fell all the way down."

Alfred and Christine are looking confused between the two, Matthew just looks sheepish.

"I did, but I'm fine. I had help."

"Mattie, what happened, what kind of help?"

"Uh, well you know those fairies you always make fun of Arthur for seeing and talking to?"

Alfred nods, suddenly not so sure he wants to know the answer anymore.

"I, well I see them too. I just don't go out of my way like Arthur does to make everyone believe in them. Well one of them always seems to be following me around and she may have uh, doused me with fairy dust and helped me fly down to the ground. Er well I stopped about a foot from the bottom and then let myself drop the rest of the way so the kids watching wouldn't, you know, freak too much."

Alfred and Christine stare, unable to really wrap their heads around this new information.

"So, like uh, Peter Pan or something, right?"

Matthew nods to answer his friend's question. "Yeah. It was the first time I'd ever done that sort of thing, but it was kind of fun."

The adults though don't seem as amused.

"You know, I'm not arguing about whether they exist or not since this is just bizarre. Right now I'm more mad that you got into a fight, both of you, and that you would try to keep this from me. Christine, I'm calling your mother and telling her what happened." Matthew gets a slightly panicked look on his face. "Sans the part about Matthew falling off the cliff. Then Matthew I want you to get a bag packed and move into a guest room, you're grounded."

Matthew looks shocked, like he wants to protest but just hangs his head instead. Alfred keeps his promise about calling Christine's mother and when she arrives she scolds her daughter for picking fights before taking her home, also grounding her. Matthew packs a few things into a bag and moves into a guest room for the next few nights, or until Alfred calms down and lets him off the hook.

That night however, when Alfred and Arthur are alone in the American's room, Arthur seems to rub it in Alfred's face that he isn't crazy and fairies do exist. Alfred can't argue the point since evidence shows Arthur is right. Even if he hates to admit it.

Thanks for reading I hope you liked it please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A few more years pass and Matthew is in high school and 17. It was nearing Halloween and he was at the mall with Christine trying to decide on a costume to wear for the nation's Halloween party. His brother was hosting this year and Matthew was looking forward to the whole thing. Admittedly his friend wasn't aware of who was going to the party or even that Matthew was a nation, he had managed to keep that from her in the 12 years they had known each other. He had tried to get her an invitation to the party but Alfred had said no, flat out. Matthew had pouted at that but was dealing with it just fine since he could still go to the school's Halloween dance.

Which leads us back to what the two friends were doing.

"So Matthew, you're finally going to tell him, right?"

Blushing madly as he looks through the costumes on the rack he manages to stutter out an answer. "Ye, yeah. So I need to find something really good to wear to my brother's party."

"I know. I really wish I could come, I don't understand why I can't though."

"Well he is going to be having a lot of his business associates there, so that could be why he turned me down when I asked if you could come." Matthew knew for a fact it was. His brother had told him no since this was a nations only party. There would be too much of a risk of her finding out about all of them if she did go.

"So what sort of things does Gilbert like, you should probably try and dress in something he'll like, you know to impress him or grab his attention."

Still blushing Matthew answers. "Well he likes cute things so I was actually thinking maybe a girl's costume or something. You know, something really cute."

Christine grins at her friend before trying to hold back a laugh. "Really, you're, oh God, Matt!"

"Wh what?"

"Are you saying that you're willing to wear something cute and girly just to impress this guy?"

"I, I well yeah."

"Even though a lot of these people at the party are your brother's associates, like big wigs for corporate powerhouses and stuff, right?"

"Uh, well, sort of. But, uh, I don't think they'll care. Some of them cross dress too."

Christine blinks. "How many gay people do you know? Seems like everyone you know through your brother is gay, even your brother is gay. How many times have we walked in on him and his boyfriend making out on the couch?"

"More often than I'd like, at least you've never been there to walk in on more than that."

They stare at eachother for a moment as both register what Matthew had just admitted.

"I'm going to forget you said that and you are going to get some brain bleach and wipe that from your memory and we can both live happily in blissful ignorance."

"Agreed."

They went back to browsing the racks when Christine let out a squeal before grabbing a hanger and yanking it off the rack.

"Here, here. Try this one."

She shoves a white puffy dress into Matthew's arms and pushes him toward a changing room. matthew complies and goes in to change. After a few minutes he's poking his head out and blushing madly.

"Does it fit?"

"Ye yeah, but, but Christine I can't."

"Oh don't worry we're the only two here, let me see it."

Still blushing in embarrassment Matthew steps from the changing room to show his friend what she had made him try on. It was a white dress made of satin and trimmed at the bottom with a snowflake pattern that gave it an interesting hemm. The top went straight across from shoulder to shoulder in a wide set square neckline that ended in puffed up sleeves that just covered the shoulders. On his wrists were a pair of fur cuffs that matched the fur trimmed choker he was wearing. On his back was a large pair of fairy wings that looked to be made of snow, ice and fur. Matthew stood before her, bright red and tugging down at the short hemline, as he awaited the verdict.

"You are getting that, you look super cute. Gilbert is going to love it."

"You you think?"

"I know. Now change back, you still need something to wear to the school's party."

Matthew sighs and practically jumps into the changing room to change back. He was glad he wasn't going to be forced to wear this outfit to the school dance. Wearing it for the nation's party was going to be bad enough.

It didn't take them much longer to find a costume for Matthew to wear to the school's party and then they found one for Christine. Since they were going together they thought it would be fun to go as the Mad Hatter and Alice.

The week after that went by without any problems and it was the night of the nation's Halloween party. Alfred had rented a large banquet hall to host the party in and had gotten it catered. Matthew though didn't care about all of that. He was currently up in his room with Christine, she had insisted on helping him with his hair.

"There, perfect."

"Thanks Christine. I really wish you could be there to give me moral support."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you in spirit and I'll be praying for a happy outcome for you."

She gives him a slight hug before helping him into the knee high boots they had gotten to go with the costume. They were white and laced up the front with a pair of furry pom poms dangling from the top of each. They also had a slight heel to them, just a slight one though.

"Matt hurry up the limo's here."

"Coming Al." The two made their way downstairs and when Alfred saw what Matthew was wearing he nearly had a heart attack. "No, go change now."

"But Al, Christine put a lot of work into helping me with this. Please, just this once." He pulled out his secret weapon then, the puppy dog eyes, the kicked puppy dog eyes. There was no way Alfred could resist them and he conceded the fight and allowed Matthew to wear the outfit. The two loaded into the limo, waving bye to Christine who was getting into her own car and was going to head home.

That was what the two nations had been expecting anyway. In reality Christine was planning to crash the party so she could watch her friend's confession. She had even found a really good costume to wear, it had a mask so she shouldn't be recognized if they did spot her.

The limo arrived at the banquet hall and let Matthew and Alfred out. During the ride Alfred had lectured Matthew about avoiding France since he insisted on wearing the scanty outfit. Matthew agreed, knowing he wouldn't want France's attention anyway. He didn't tell his brother, but there was only one person whose attention he wanted to gain that night. The two brothers entered the hall and noticed that they weren't the first ones there even if they were there early.

"Arthur!"

And Matthew watched as his brother ran off to assault his boyfriend, leaving Matthew to his own devices. Matthew looked around for Gilbert but didn't see him, letting out a sigh he assumes the Prussian must not be there yet and heads over to the refreshment table. One of the catering staff was stationed there to hand out drinks, mixing them when necessary. Alfred had overheard the Alfred on the phone a few days ago giving them the instructions that Arthur and a few others were to be kept from any and all alcohol. Matthew couldn't help but laugh he had seen Arthur drunk a few times and knew why his brother didn't want the brit to be drinking. His name had also been on the list, along with Sealand and a few other junior nations and micronations. Really aside from Arthur everyone on the 'no-alcohol' list was underage. Matthew rather wanted to witness the brit learning he couldn't drink the night away.

Slowly the others begin to arrive and Matthew finds himself wandering around. a few of the others stop him and they chat, they ask him about his costume but he just smiles and laughs it off, trying to make it sound like he had lost a bet or something. As the night wears on Matthew spots someone he doesn't recognize discretely hanging out in a corner. Confused, since this was a rather exclusive party, he approaches the person.

"Hey?"

The person is female and dressed in a simple black dress with a pointed black hat, scraggly red wig and a long pointed nose making her a witch. When she turns to Matthew he nearly chokes on the drink in his hand that he had been sipping from.

"Ch Christine!" His voice is kept low but the surprise is still there. "What are you doing here, how did you even get in?"

"I slipped in the back, you know for such a swanky party security sure is lax."

Matthew groans. "But why are you here?"

"To give you moral support of course, silly."

While Matthew is busy with Christine he doesn't notice the blonde dressed in a suit with a red lined cape sneaking up behind him until he is being grabbed from behind. He lets out a squeak and struggles as he turns to see who it is.

"Fran Francis?"

"Ohohohon mon cheri, what have we 'ere? Are you not just delectable. I could just eat you up."

"Let go of me Francis." Matthew struggles more and Christine jumps in to help her friend from the other's grip. They almost manage when Matthew turns beet red and Christine notices that the frenchman has a hand where it shouldn't be. The rest happens so quickly that Christine isn't sure what really happened. Matthew managed to free himself from the other and turn to knee him. He gets him square in the balls leaving him to fall to the ground, cupping the injured region and whimpering in pain. The whole commotion had been rather loud and drawn the attention of those around them, including Alfred, Arthur and Gilbert. Murmurs ripple through the crowd as Alfred, Arthur and Gilbert make their way to Matthew. Here is when Arthur notices Christine and raises an eyebrow at her. He doesn't say anything but he gives her a look like she should stay where she is so they can talk later. Matthew however, seeing Gilbert coming towards him blushes brightly before running off in embarrassment.

"Birdie!"

Gilbert watches the blonde run off before looking over to see Alfred hauling France to his feet.

"Go on, go after him, make sure he's ok would you Gil?"

"Sure." With that short answer Gilbert hurries after Matthew and eventually follows him outside to a small garden area that had been decorated with lights. "Birdie. Matthew slow down, would you?"

Matthew does slow down at hearing the albino behind him and eventually Gilbert manages to catch up.

"Are you alright?"

"I, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me."

Matthew worries his bottom lip as he looks up at Gilbert to see him running a hand through his hair and letting out a sigh.

"Geez, Mattie, what possessed you to dress like that when you knew Francis would be around?"

Matthew blushes brightly once again and looks down and to the side, one foot sheepishly twirling on the ground. "I wanted to catch someone's eye and maybe more."

Gilbert blinks and Matthew misses the sad look that briefly flashes through his eyes. "Who was it?"

"Matthew turns even redder as he looks up and matches his gaze with Gilbert's. "Yours."

Gilbert's eyes widen at the confession and he remains quiet as Matthew continues.

"Gilbert, I like you. A lot. I have for a while and well I just wanted to let you know."

Now Gilbert was blushing, because here in front of him was someone he had always thought was the most adorable thing ever and he was confessing to him. But then Reality seemed to smack Gilbert in the face. Matthew was only 17, just a child in comparison to himself. Even if they were both nations and he didn't look like he was that much older Gilbert knew he had seen centuries. He liked, no loved Matthew but the boy's feelings may not be as deep. He was young. Gilbert couldn't risk that Matthew would change his mind in a few years.

"I'm sorry. I can't return those feelings Matthew."

"What! Why not? Gilbert."

"I'm sorry, you're still just a kid Matthew, you'll get over it."

"No! Gilbert I,"

Gilbert cuts him off, "No, I'm centuries older than you Canada. You probably only like me cause I'm always around to help your brother out with things. You don't love me."

"Then, then tell me you don't love me. Tell me you don't care about me. You keep saying I'm too young but you won't say it will you?"

"I," Gilbert looks into the hurt filled violet eyes of the small blonde in front of him and he knows he can't bring himself to say it. "I do love you Matthew. I have for a very long time. I, in all honesty I was going to confess to you before the accident. But I missed my chance. I won't, I can't just treat you like you're replacing him, yourself. It wouldn't be fair. I'm sorry. You'll find someone else, you aren't invisible anymore. You aren't overlooked and forgotten."

Matthew lets tears well in his eyes at the confession. Hurt, that's what he felt. GIlbert was still rejecting him, still thought his feelings were so shallow that this was just a crush. What was worse was knowing how he'd always felt about him and knowing he could hate this man that had stood by his side and sheltered him from being taken advantage of. Scrubbing the back of a hand against his tear stained cheeks Matthew bolts back into the party. He's barely able to make out the others as he scans about for someone. He spots Arthur, Alfred and Christine and runs over to them, grabbing his friend before dragging her out the door.

"Take me home, please." She sees his tears and leads him to where she parked before driving him home. The ride is silent aside from Matthew's sobs. Christine wishes she knew what happened.

Back at the party Gilbert comes in from the garden area and is immediately set upon by Alfred.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?"

Gilbert looks down in shame. "I just told him no."

"No, no to what?"

"He confessed. He told me he liked me." Alfred's face goes from one of anger to one of shock. "I told him I couldn't return his feelings. He's just a kid, he'll get over it."

Before anyone can blink Alfred is socking Gilbert on the jaw, sending the other nation flying from the force.

"What the fuck?"

"You need sense knocked into you, you asshole. I know he's just 17 and that's really young compared to even the youngest of us here right now. But did it ever occur to you that his feelings for you are from before the accident. I've noticed a lot of how he acts is the same. It's very likely his feelings for you are too."

Gilbert stares at Alfred in shock, not getting up from his sprawled seat on the ground.

"Yeah he admitted to me before the accident that he liked you and was just waiting for you to do or say something. I can't say his choice in guys is great but it's what makes him happy." Alfred huffs a bit and waits for Gilbert to respond.

"I I just didn't want to hurt him or treat him like he was some replacement for his past self. I didn't want that."

"Then don't make it about that. This is about the two of you." Alfred seemed to be calming down. "I appreciate what you were trying to do in not hurting Matthew or using him. It's one of the reasons I knew I could trust you from day one, but you have to think of Matthew and his feelings too. He loves you Gilbert, he honestly does and you've hurt him by telling him you do as well but that you can't accept him as who he is."

Silence hangs over everyone as they wait for some kind of response from either nation. Alfred then holds out a hand to Gilbert. "Let me take you back to my place. I'm sure that's where Matthew went."

Gilbert takes the hand and the two leave. The party eventually gets back into the swing of things after they leave.

With Matthew and Christine, they had arrived back at Matthew's house and Christine was making sure her friend made it inside safely, he still hadn't said anything.

"Matthew, do you want to talk about it?"

"He turned me down. He said I was just a kid and my feelings couldn't possibly be real, that I'd get over it."

Christine looks surprised but leans in to comfort her friend regardless. "I'm sorry."

The two stay like that for a while until they hear the front door open. Christine looks up and sees Alfred and Gilbert standing in the door to the living room. Alfred motions for Christine to follow him. She hesitates, glaring at Gilbert and looking worriedly at Matthew. But in the end she excuses herself from the couch and goes into the hall, passing Gilbert as he trades places with her. She wants to stay and watch but Alfred drags her back outside.

"How can you just leave them like that after what Gilbert said?"

"Gilbert had his reasons, and he's going to make up for it now. However, you and I need to have a talk about you sneaking into that party even though you knew you weren't invited."

Christine looks sheepish as she waits for the scolding.

Meanwhile back with Gilbert and Matthew. Gilbert was standing awkwardly in front of Matthew who was just noticing him and looking a mixture of sad, angry and confused.

"What are you doing here?"

Gilbert shifts his weight nervously. "I'm, I'm here to apologize."

"Haven't you done enough of that already?"

"Matthew... Birdie."

"Don't, don't call me that." Fresh tears well in Matthew's eyes as Gilbert steps nearer and wraps his arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I was scared earlier, alright. I was scared that I would get hurt. I was scared and I ended up hurting you."

Matthew continues to cry but wraps his arms around Gilbert and buries his face in the older man's shoulder. "You were scared?"

"Yeah, I was. I know its hard to imagine, but I was scared that you would fall out of love, that you would find someone else. I was scared that what I was saying was true and I don't think I could have lived with having had you only to lose you to someone else."

Matthew chuckles slightly at Gilbert's confession and the albino looks down at him slightly confused.

"Gil, I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you." The blonde turns his face to look up at Gilbert, smiling at him with laughter in his eyes to replace the sadness that had shed so many tears.

"Heh, I guess you're right Birdie." With that he leans forward and gently kisses Matthew on the lips, keeping it light and chaste. "Even so, you want more than that you got to wait till you're 18."

Matthew blushes prettily before leaning up to steal a kiss of his own. "Fine, fine. I guess I can wait."

Outside Alfred was having a bit of a chat with Matthew's friend.

"So how did you manage to get past security, I had a guest list and everything?"

"I snuck in through the back, there wasn't anyone watching it."

Alfred gaps. "Those guys are slacking, secret service my ass. Seriously what if you had been a terrorist or something rather than just Matt's friend." He rubs his head in frustration, confusing Chrisitne.

"Secret service? Terrorists? Just what kind of people were at that party that that's who you had to keep out?"

Alfred looks over at her with a smirk, just a little one. He figured now would be a good time for a little revenge and it's not like it would be that big of an issue. Besides Matthew might thank him for it, he had been stressing lately about how it was becoming harder and harder to keep things from his friend.

"Well everyone in there was a some kind of political dignitary or ambassador. And I do mean everyone."

Christine's eyes widen dramatically. "You mean even Gilbert and Arthur? You work for those kind of people? Oh wow!"

Alfred grins wider. "No, Christine, I am those kind of people. So is Mattie. We both work in international politics."

"But Matt's only 17."

"Hmm, yes, but he didn't really get a choice in this. He was born into it."

"I didn't think those positions were hereditary."

"They aren't."

"Then why, how?"

"Christine, when is my birthday?"

"Uh, July 4th."

"And I represent the US at meetings. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Um, I guess, a little."

"And I hate a certain Russian rep for reason that should be long in the past, but he still gives me the creeps after all this time."

"Uh, ok."

"I'm dating the British rep, who hates the guts of the French rep."

"That Francis guy?"

"Yep. Remember when Matthew's birthday is?"

"Yeah, July 1st."

"That's Canada Day. And can you figure out what nation he represents at meetings?"

"Uh, Canada?"

"Yep."

"Why, how?"

"Matthew's never told you his real name you know."

"He hasn't?"

"Nope."

"What is it?"

"Canada."

Christine blinks. "Canada?"

"Yep, my real name is United States of America, though most just call me america for short, it's easier that way."

"Uhuh. So what are you guys?"

"We are personified nations."

"Then is Gilbert Germany?"

Alfred blinks this time before laughing. "No, he used to be Prussia, East Germany now if you want to be technical. Though his brother doesn't let him do any of the work. Matt's had it bad for him for a long time now."

Christine blinks as something finally registers with her. "Just how old are you guys?"

"As old as our countries that we represent."

"That's..."

"I'm pretty young actually, only 400. Artie's an old man, pushing 2000. Gilbert's about 1500 I think, never really asked him."

Christine's eyes just get wider still. "And Matt?"

At her question Alfred's gaze gets sad. "Matt, to be honest 15 years ago is when he was found by Kumajirou and brought to me. As it is he's younger than he looks, though he should stop aging in a few years."

"Why is he so young?"

Alfred levels his sad eyes with Christine. "15 years ago there was, an accident. Matthew was heading back to his hotel from a meeting here in Washington. He ran into a mugger and was shot through the heart. The guy was caught but Matthew had died. He was reborn as the person you know. And you want to know the worst part about all of that. No one noticed. Not even me. It wasn't until they found his body three weeks after he was killed and were trying to id the remains that they found me and asked me about when I'd last seen him that I even realized I hadn't seen or heard from him."

"That's, how could no one notice something like that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. that doesn't excuse it though and I have tried very hard ever since to make sure this time around Matthew is noticed. So far it is working. The others know who he is and acknowledge him. He's not invisible anymore."

"I see." Christine stands there silently for a moment absorbing all of this.

"Come on, I need to go in and make sure Gilbert isn't doing anything illegal to Mattie. I may not mind them dating but there is a line and Gilbert needs to be careful not to cross it."

"Right."

The two head inside and see Gilbert and Matthew cuddling on the couch whispering to each other and smiling. Alfred almost looks disappointed that he doesn't get to yell at Gilbert for violating his brother.

"Ok you two. I got to head back to the party, you can either come with or stay here, but if you stay I will give Kumajirou permission to bite you Gilbert should you do anything to Mattie."

"Hey! I can behave myself just fine, thank you very much."

Matthew just giggles and nods. "We'll be fine Al, go on back to the party. I don't think I could face everyone again after all that just happened."

"Fine, fine. Put remember to keep it PG."

"Alright alright, go on then and get. Mattie and I were just getting comfy."

Alfred leaves with Christine and heads back to the party. The next day Christine confronts Matthew about his identity as Canada and he seems to freak out a bit at first then relaxes when she tells him Alfred told her.

When Matthew finally turns 18 he manages to escape his brother and drag Gilbert into his room, locking the door behind them and it is the best birthday Matthew has ever had.

* * *

><p>Sorry this was late guys, I got distracted working on a new crossover story, two actually. Anyway this is the conclusion of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for all the lovely reviews, favorites and alerts.<p> 


End file.
